A muffler (also known as a silencer) usually comprises a muffler housing, which encloses a housing interior space, wherein at least one exhaust gas-carrying hollow body is arranged in the housing interior space, for example, in the form of a tube, especially in the form of a deflecting tube or in the form of an X tube or Y tube.
Various possibilities are available for manufacturing such hollow bodies. They may be, for example, deep-drawn or manufactured in winding construction. A half shell construction is possible as well, in which two half shells of the hollow body are attached to one another in the area of a separating plane.